Imperial Stormtrooper
Easily recognized by their bright, white armor and skull-like helmets, stormtroopers are the front-line footsoldiers of the Empire. They are stationed all over the galaxy, and may be found in force on planets or in cities controlled by the Empire, such as Bestine on Tatooine or Theed on Naboo. A wide range of stormtrooper corps are deployed across the galaxy, from the common stormtrooper and scout trooper units to the deadly Novatroopers, Imperial Storm Commandos, or the Victory, Exogen, Glory, or Oppressor-7 class dark troopers. Among the regular corps, variants include Stormtrooper snipers, Stormtrooper medics,surgeons and Stormtrooper Squad Leaders. They will fine you for annoying gestures towards them, such as /dance, /kiss, or /hug commands. All varieties will attack Rebel-aligned players on sight if they are combatants or members of the Special Forces. Description *Species: Human *Alignment: Imperial *Location: Galaxy-wide *Found: Roaming planet-wide Statistics Star Wars Lore The military soldiers unswervingly loyal to the Emperor, stormtroopers represent the most visible extension of Imperial might. They are first-line shock troopers meant to strike with speed and accuracy, putting down insurrections and maintaining order on the farflung worlds of the Empire. Stormtroopers serve both the ground-based armies of Emperor Palpatine's forces, and the space-based Imperial starfleet. The stormtroopers were direct descendants of the clone troopers created from a template of Jango Fett in 32 BBY to serve the Galactic Republic's Clone Army during the Clone Wars. In fact, the clone troopers that lived after the end of the Clone Wars were renamed Imperial stormtroopers by Palpatine during the Declaration of a New Order; immediately afterwards, Palpatine ordered three new stormtrooper clone batches to be grown in the Outer Rim Territories. During the time of the Galactic Civil War and the Battle of Yavin, Fett's clones were still used by the Empire, although Fett's progeny were heavily supplemented with clones from new DNA sources and troopers recruited in the traditional manner. Stormtroopers abandon individuality in exchange for their loyalty. Stormtrooper training stresses complete indoctrination in the tenets of the New Order, and individuals obey their officers without question, without regard to the rights of others or even to their own safety. Stormtroopers are totally loyal to the Empire and cannot be bribed, seduced or blackmailed. They are completely encased in a white armored spacesuit shell, and are armed with blaster pistols or blaster rifles. Their helmets contain comlinks for long-range communications. Specific environments called for specially trained and equipped stormtroopers, such as the Imperial Snow Trooper that besieged the ice world of Hoth, the lightly-armored Imperial Scout Trooper that patrolled the forests of Endor and Kashyyyk, and the Imperial Elite Sandtrooper of Tatooine. Stormtrooper unit organization is separate from that of the Imperial Army and Navy, although this elite unit supports both arms of the Imperial Military. They follow similar organization patterns: squads, platoons, companies, battalions, regiments, and battlegroups (called legions). A stormtrooper battalion has 820 men. The Stormtrooper Corps was not directly tied to the Imperial Army, and maintained its own command structure, ranking system and support facilities. Stormtroopers were loyal only to Emperor Palpatine himself, and only followed orders from Army and Navy personnel at their discretion. The basic unit of organization was the individual trooper. Each stormtrooper was assigned a number for tactical purposes and to reinforce the Imperial ethic of uniformity. Troopers were organized into squads, platoons, companies, battalions, regiments and legions. A company commander could give command to any regular officer over any given squad or platoon. A single battalion consisted of eight hundred and twenty soldiers—whereas a battalion of Galactic Republic clone troopers was comprised of only five hundred and seventy-six men. As of 130 ABY, the stormtroopers were apparrently part of the Imperial Army, although the individual stromtrooper units remained and were considered elite forces. Gallery Medic.PNG|Stormtrooper Medic Stormtrooper Carbine.PNG|Stormtrooper with E-11 Carbine Stormtrooper Sniper.PNG|Stormtrooper Sniper Stormtrooper.PNG|Stormtrooper taking aim Sources Allakhazam.com: Star Wars Galaxies Star Wars: Databank Star Wars Wiki Category:NPC Combatants